Dulce paleta
by Riko Rojas
Summary: Yuuno Arashiko termina con Isurugi Mio en una habitación oscura y no tiene idea de que le va a hacer la reina del Sado. Yuri lemmon.


Dulce paleta

No se como llegué aquí ni mucho menos como dejé que me convenciera de hacer esto. Llevo tanto tiempo de se su amiga que me es difícil procesar esto que estoy viviendo, solo espero que mis sentimientos hacia Sado no cambien. No mentiré, no me desagrada del todo lo que me está haciendo… tal vez aprendió de Yumi "¡Ahh!... Mio". Demonios, dije su nombre en un suspiro, espero que no lo haya escuchado "!Ugh!"… lo escuchó, definitivamente lo escuchó, "Detente", le supliqué.

Sus manos pasan de mis hombros hasta mis brazos, una corriente pasa por mi espalda cuando siento retira mi saco y toca suavemente mi piel. Me maldigo por traer un vestido de tirantes.

Me toma de la cara y la miro a los ojos, me pierdo en ellos y no noto el momento en que unimos nuestros labios. Me quedo en completo shock, me lo esperaba de Yumi, pero ¿Cuándo fue que adoptó esa actitud Mio? Por alguna razón empiezo a corresponder el beso, suspiro cuando muerde mi labio inferior y mete su lengua jugando con la mía. Se separa de mi. Me desconozco en el instante que tomé su rostro con ambas manos y la tiro hacia mi para besarla de nuevo, esta vez de forma mas pasional.

Traza la comisura de mis labios con su dedo, limpiando un pequeño rio de saliva, "Tienes un sabor dulce, Yunno", me dice de forma gentil, hace un pequeño recorrido de besos desde mi frente a mi cuello. Lo besa, lo lame, lo muerde y no puedo parar de disfrutarlo.

Se separa de mi y se levanta, la miro un poco decepcionada por haberse detenido justo cuando empiezo a ceder ella se arrepiente… ¿O no?

Aún con la escasa luz de luna en la habitación puedo contemplarla a la perfección, su cosplay de enfermera la hace ver encantadora. Lentamente sin tejar de mirarme y sonreírme desabrocha uno a uno los botones de la bata blanca, deja el último abrochado y se acerca a mi.

Vuelve a besarme lentamente, sus manos viajan de mi cintura a mi pecho, rozando levemente los senos y cuando eso pasa suspiro en la boca de ella, "Alza los brazos", me dice mordiéndome el lóbulo y lamiendo mi oído, hago lo que me pide. Toma mi vestido y lo va subiendo repartiendo lametones a cada parte de mi piel recién descubierta, al final termino en roba interior, inconscientemente me cubro con mis brazos por la vergüenza. "Ahora es tu turno", conque para eso había dejado el último botón. Mi rostro queda entre sus piernas "Lo harás con los dientes", mi cara enrojeció fuertemente, "Pervertida", le dije a lo que ella sonrió. Desabroché el último botón, ¡pero por Kami!, me arrepentí al momento. Sentí que iba a desmayarme de la impresión, no traía ropa interior, cuando adiviné sus intenciones fue tarde, lo admito, ver la intimidad de mi amiga me desconectó del mundo a tal grado que sentí como me acercaba a ella. Antes de que hiciera yo 'tal cosa' Mio se giró de cara a mis bragas retirándolas lentamente, lengüeteó un por de veces sacándome sonoros gemidos, no quiero imaginarme que hará para hacerme gritar. Iba a hacer lo mismo, pero ella se quitó, "Aun no Yunno, quiero disfrutarte entera", dijo antes de volver a besarme y empezar a acariciar y masajear mis pechos.

Mis botones rosas al descubierto son una cereza en la punta del pastel para Mio, con sus dientes va mordiendo suavemente aquella parte de mi ser, grito entre dolor y placer, al parecer ella sabe diferenciar porque si es dolor me lame, en cambio si ve que lo gozo hace más presión.

Un cosquilleo me carcome mi zona íntima, a toda costa debo evitar que ella vea esa clase de deseo en mi, pero se que mis ojos jugaran en contra. Los cerré.

"De nada te servirá Yunno querida, se que esto te encanta" Dijo lujuriosamente mientras introducía su lengua en mi oído. Detesto que tenga la razón desde que me uní al segundo club de voluntariado. Esta vez yo voy a derrotarla en su propio juego, en un rápido movimiento soy yo quien queda arriba de ella, el entrenamiento de Yumi me ayudará. La mirada de Mio es pasiva, pero no por mucho.

Le planto un beso y entrelazamos nuestras manos, las alzo hasta los extremos de la cama, trato de mantenerla ahí un rato. Me levanto y ella me sigue con la mirada. De la mesa de noche tomo una pequeña cajita y de ella saco un dulce, una paleta de fresa. Si hay algo que aprendí muy bien de Yumi es que algo pequeño puede dar grandes gritos.

Se que es lista, pero yo más. Trata de reincorporarse, pero unas esposas tienen sujetas sus manos a la cama, me mira con impresión, sabía que no esperaba algo como eso.

Me le acerco lentamente mientras chupo la paleta de manera erótica. "Despertaste el fuego que hay en mi Mio, procuraré no quemarte"

Cuando creo que está lo suficientemente húmedo pego todo el dulce por su abdomen, especialmente alrededor de su ombligo, después lamo todo el azúcar de su piel. Gime suavemente y suelta largos suspiros, subiré un poco para torturarla en nombre de Sado. Llego a sus pechos, en esa parte titubeo un poco, me armo de valor y continuo con mi tarea. Ahora que lo hago no me desagrada el sabor y el dulce lo hace mas excitante, por un momento pienso que es una golosina y muerdo el pezón haciéndola gritar.

Subo mis manos con las de ella y las libero mientras la beso, no dejo que retire sus manos aun y las mantengo ahí con las mías entrelazadas. Sin que me diera cuenta ella está ahora sobre mi con la paleta en su boca. "Me impresionas Yunno, pero aun te falta para igualarme".

Pone la paleta sobre mis labios y ambas comenzamos a chuparla, nuestras lenguas se toquetean constantemente; el sabor del dulce y de Mio es embriagante, aunque estoy segura de que no conozco realmente el saber de Mio, aún.

Hace lo mismo que le hice conmigo, pero ella no pierde el tiempo y baja directamente a mis piernas, las recorre lenta y tortuosamente con su lengua, restriega la paleta en mi entrada. Cuando llega a mi entrepierna me mira a los ojos, su mirada está llena de deseo, pero sentí que me estaba pidiendo permiso para continuar, abro mis piernas un poco para indicarle que lo haga. Primero besa el dulce que dejó la palera, siento nuevamente esa corriente en mi espalda. Poco a poco introduce su lengua en mi interior, ahogo un grito mordiendo mi labio inferior, abre mis labios vaginales con sus dedos y logra entrar mas, junto mis piernas alrededor de su cabeza obligándola a quedarse así. Como puede siento que va metiendo la paleta en mi, esta vez no contengo un sonoro gemido, llegó al éxtasis en ese momento manchando su rostro con mi esencia. Tengo pequeños espasmos antes de volver a tener control de mi respiración, "Si que tienes un sabor dulce, ¿Quieres probar?", ni tiempo me dio de responder pues ya me estaba besando pasándome mis propios fluidos con su lengua.

Se separa, noto un ligero rastro de saliva que aun une nuestras bocas, me siento un poco cansada, pero me despierta el sentir que una de mis piernas es alzada y algo húmedo y caliente se va frotando en 'esa' zona. Vuelvo a gemir al saber que es Mio, o mejor dicho la intimidad de Mio que se frota con la mía, no puedo creer lo bien que se siente. Meto dos de mis dedos en ella y ella hace lo mismo, en poco tiempo ambas acabamos con un gran grito. Se bebe tanto su semen como el mío, se recuesta a mi lado con la respiración agitada.

Su cuerpo resplandeciente por el sudor de nuestra faena la hace lucir hermosa sin lugar a dudas.

Tomo su rostro y la beso dulcemente, ella me corresponde de manera calmada y pausada, ambas estamos cansadas, pero aun tengo algo que hacer.

Beso su cuello y dejo una marca en el, se que nos traerá problemas luego, pero no me preocupo, conociéndola no habrá mayores inconvenientes. Bajo a sus pechos, ahí dejó la paleta, humedezco un poco el dulce para retirarla, ella suspira disfrutando cada caricia mía. Juego con su ombligo un rato, me gusta mucho esa parte de ella.

Sigo bajando, paso de largo hasta sus pies, los beso y succiono cada uno de sus dedos, chipo sus tobillos y lamo la parte interna de sus rodillas haciéndola reír. Por fin llego a mi meta, no es necesario pedirle permiso, se que le gustará.

Primero introduzco un dedo y lo saco a un ritmo lento, cuando empieza a humedecerse lamo un par de veces aquel lugar para saber a que sabe: dulce y agrio. Meto dos dedos y ella gime fuertemente, los dejo un rato dentro y comienzo a moverlos; ella arquea su espalda, lo disfruta. Quiero meter el tercero, pero me decido por penetrarla con la paleta hasta que parte de mi dedo que la sujeta entra también. Grita y eso es lo que quiero. Comienzo con el vaivén a un ritmo lento, pensaba en una canción romántica en ese instante; conforme acelero sus gemidos y suspiros son mas prolongados y fuertes, voy lamiendo lo que sale. Antes de que ella acarara hundo mi boca en su intimidad recibiendo su orgasmo, trago lo que puedo y limpio su piel con mi lengua, ambas lo disfrutamos.

Me acerco a su rostro y la beso, ella cae dormida al poco rato, antes de que yo lo haga miro mi paleta, aun queda un poco así que me lo acabaré antes de dormir… es muy dulce ahora.

Creo que después de esto te veré de otra forma Mio y tal vez empiece a amarte también.


End file.
